emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3793 (16th July 2004)
Plot Edna continues to refuse help from her neighbours and refusing to use the commode sets of for Café Hope to use the toilet. When she has an accident, Viv offers her sympathy. She offers her a cup of tea and tells her that her mother had to give in and use a commode in the end. Edna angrily returns home to find that Sam has built her a ramp. She tells him to go and take his ramp with him. She then attempts to climb the stairs and falls. Jarvis comes to her rescue. Again wetting herself, she tells him she has lost her independence and doesn’t want to live anymore. Tom has good news for Charity, telling her she can move in with him and Carl can have the house he bought for her. Charity is preoccupied with the adoption and tells Tom that she keeps thinking about how she missed out on the first 14 years of Debbie’s life. She tells him that she doesn’t want her son back. Later she sees who refuses to let her see Christopher. Charity complains to Chas that Zoe wouldn’t let her hold the baby and Chas tells her she sounds as if she wants the baby back. Charity is adamant that she doesn’t want any such thing. Marlon asks Paddy if he will help convince the police that Andy’s cow was found dead and disposed off correctly. Paddy agrees to put his career on the line to help Sam out. Cain wants to know why Lisa has inflicted Shadrach on him at Andy's. Lisa tells him it is to help Sam out. Cain gets the hump and wonders why no one bothered to raise money for a lawyer for him when he went to jail for helping Charity out. Lisa tells Cain he can move back in if he apologises to Sam. Len is not happy with the idea that whether or not he goes on holiday depends on whether it's okay with Frank Barnard. When Pearl arrives on the bus, he is pleased to learn that they are going away after all but reminds her that Frank Barnard is a grown man and it is time he stood on his own two feet. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase Guest cast None. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes